sciffyfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Artificial Intelligence
Advanced Artificial Intelligence is a field of Artificial Intelligence which deals with AIs which are capable of learning new information and adapting to unfamiliar situations. General Information If intelligent life exists, it may be assumed that they have developed their own forms of Artificial Intelligence. Therefore, the kinds of Artificial Intelligence developed by Humanity may be vastly different from the kinds of AI created by the species which may exist. Types of AI Humanity has created several classes of AI since the field of Advanced Artificial Intelligence was pioneered. However, three classes of AI and their subclassifications stand out for their own unique approaches or history. Dumb AI Dumb AI is a classification of AI which includes Service, Droid, Companion, Tradition, and Helper/Data AI. Despite their moniker these AI are in no way Dumb on the human level, centuries of Deep learning data collecting, and evolution in their designs have made these AI as identifical to human behaviour as a designer wishes to assign, and a computational power that would make the fastest computers in our year look like a trilobytes. Their behaviours, data collecting, and computational speeds differ depending on what they are fulfilling in society. Manager AI Service AI is a subclass of Dumb AI designed to manage large systems of computers, personnel, and robots. In some cases, they are used to manage several different AIs which are connected to a system. They are often employed by municipalities and military installations. Droid AI Droid AI is a subclass of Dumb AI designed to supplement human workforces and complete jobs which are often considered below normal humans. However, the real extent of their market is usually limited to organizations which cannot afford more expensive Companion AI and require a large number of AI units. These can inhabit machines that range from all sorts of shapes and sizes, such as large construction machines or smaller robotics for uses like clearing sewer blockages Companion AI Companion AI is a subclass of Dumb AI designed to maintain relationships and interact with normal humans. They are easily capable of passing themselves off as a human in most situations. They are widely available domestically and are used by big businesses in some specialized roles. Traditional AI Traditional AI is a subclass of Dumb AI which is older even than the classification of Dumb AI. They are the most widely available AI on the market and are utilized in a wide range of products to accomplish simple tasks. They are by far the most simple AI in production but are on an entirely different level when compared to the AI of the 21st Century from which they evolved. An example of some of these robots can include vacuum bots, window washers, Food preps, etc Helper/Data AI Helper or Data AI is a subclass of Dumb AI used for information management. They are designed to access and store relevant information and to quickly deliver the information to an Operator in a way which the Operator will understand. They are capable of accurately predicting which information their Operator may need in the future. Some if not most AI in other Sub categories also fulfill this category in one way or another.